


Black Kyber

by Movie Adaptations (AnoniMiss)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jewelry, Kidnapping, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnoniMiss/pseuds/Movie%20Adaptations
Summary: A late work night at Black Kyber's Jewelry store soon turns into Rey and Ben's worst nightmare when they're held up at gunpoint. But when their situation quickly escalates to a life or death dilemma, Ben says something that he believes will save their lives. In the end, will his admission hinder or help their situation? And what are their assailants really after?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with something new. Another idea I couldn't get out of my head. I hope you enjoy. Please let me know your thoughts in the comments.

She doesn’t know how she ended up here, in this moment.Body frozen, breath hitched, with her heart rapidly beating and slowly sinking to her stomach as she stares down the barrel of the gun pointed in her face.

Given the upbeat start to her day, she would have never suspected it would have an end such as this. Her mind races. Trying to place what she, or Ben, possibly could’ve done to warrant such a situation as the one before her now.

Nothing in particular comes to mind as she recalls she had been excited to come into work today, even as she knew it would quickly turn slow and arduous.

Spending most of Saturday, in Black Kyber’s Jewelry Store, running numbers, filing, and checking inventory, well after closing time, she doesn’t recall anything out of the norm.

She remembers looking upon Ben as he, tiredly, ran his hand over his face for the umpteenth time, before sighing and reaching for yet another generous sip of whiskey. The last thing her memory conjures up is the whiskey never making it to his lips.

* * *

Today, officially, marked her second week down as an Executive Assistant to jewelry store owner, Ben Solo. After his last assistant quit unexpectedly, Rey came highly recommended -by Leia Organa, his mother and former Senator of the state. It wasn't long before she was promptly hired.

Serving as his mother’s personal assistant during her four year Senator run had prepared Rey for the professional, organizational, and time management skills needed to accommodate a busy senator.However, when it came to assisting with running a multi faceted jewelry store and the numbers that came with it, her boss had found her lacking. Hence, why said boss demanded she come in, on their day off, for personal training, making it the second Saturday and fourteenth day she’s spent all day with him.

In the short time she has known Ben Solo, he has made an impression of being serious, arrogant, and spoiled. All characteristics his mother previously warned her of prior to taking the job.

“Rey. I’ll be honest. My son is not an easy man to work with. Force knows you’ll be the tenth millionth assistant he’s had.” Leia told her with an exasperated breath, accompanied with a tired eye roll. She breathed heavily, then stared at Rey, giving her a look of pure assessment.

Rey remembers blushing, having never felt so exposed, as she stared back into Leia’s intense eyes. “Something tells me you’ll last a lot longer than any of those other bimbos my son previously hired. You’re smart, and I know you won’t take any of his shit.” Her eyes lighten, breaking their intensity, turning into something softer and playful. “He’ll like that.” She ‘d told her with a smirk, making Rey feel as if she was missing some sort of secret message.

Rey remembers that moment perfectly because Leia was not lying, in the slightest, when she said her son was “not an easy man to work with.’’ It had taken only her first day to see that he was a grown man-child, who consistently throws fits and yells whenever something goes awry or not as he wants. It made her blood boil the way he spoke to her and other employees, always _demanding_ this or that, and spewing orders left and right, and all day at that.

Her former assistant position prepared her well, though. Leia, however kind, was just as tough and demanding. But it really wasn’t the orders, nor the way he demanded them that made her so heatedly angry. But rather the look he’d give her after every barked order, as though he enjoyed riling her up and was just waiting for a reaction other than the tired ‘yes, sir’ she always gave.

By the third day, she had finally reached her boiling point. Frustrated and not in the mood to take anymore of his shit, she let him have it, with multiple choice words and a few demands of her own.

“I have had it up to, here, with you!” She barked back, raising her hand far above her head to emphasize the level of her irritation with him. “I am not some maid, neither are the rest of the employees that work here.” She moved closer to where he stood frozen in place in the middle of his office, clearly surprised by her outburst.

Surely he’s noticed her frequent eye twitch - a tall tell sign that she’s going to explode at any given moment - throughout the day, after making requests to get things done. But she’s sure he never imagined his most recent- a request for coffee- would be the one to set her off.

“I _demand_ some respect.” She said icily, pointing her finger at his chest, only an inch away from making contact. “And if I don’t start getting it, you’ll find yourself looking for yet another damn assistant.” She continued, feeling her breathing slow now that she’d said what she needed to. “Do I make myself clear?” She forced her finger forward, firmly poking him in the chest as she waited for him to respond.

She watched as he swallowed then nodded, a slow and definitive move. Then he lowered his eye lids, forcing her to feel the full potency of his stare. Her heartbeat had picked up again.

“G-good.” She stuttered. “ Now, go get your own damn coffee. I’m taking a break.” She turned away leaving him seething and flabbergasted at the same time, but not before poking his chest a second time, just for good measure.

After that, their work days went much more smoothly, but there seemed to be an added tension that was a lot less subtle. Rey would be lying if she said she didn’t find her barbarian of a boss attractive because he is. And she does.

He exudes power. Not that that’s what she’s normally attracted to, but he carries himself confidently. He knows what he wants and demands it, and ensures his demands are met.

He’s smart too, and Rey knows that he didn’t just work his way to owner and CEO of one the most well-known, high end, jewelry store in the states, by just barking orders. Because when he isn’t commanding a room, he’s at his desk: planning and organizing day-to-day operations, virtually overseeing the mining of kyber crystals oversees, answering and taking many phone and video calls, while also managing the employees here, including herself.

He’s a busy man; spending most of his time at his place of work, and whenever he isn’t, she knows he’s handling business elsewhere. Rey may occasionally think of him as an annoying neanderthal, but she appreciates his work ethic and the care he takes to make sure the business continues to run smoothly. And she appreciates the extra time he takes in making sure she’s equipped with everything she needs to effectively and efficiently complete her job, which brings her back to the present.

* * *

“Are you deaf, bitch?”

Snapping out of her thoughts, she sees the same masked, man holding the gun much closer to her face now, yelling extremities.

She’s had a few fights before, and has proven herself to be no punk, especially where her boss is concerned, but with the gun so close to her face, she can’t focus. Her body is going into shock. She feels as though she’s hyperventilating, her chest rapidly rising higher and higher with each breath.

She tries to think of what she would be doing now if she hadn’t taken this job as Ben’s assistant. Would fate still be unkind, placing her in a different unfortunate situation?

“Leave her alone.” Ben grits out, menacingly. He tries to assess how to get to Rey, but there’s a second man pointing a gun at him as well. He spots a third man keeping watch at his office door. All are wearing black balaclava masks, obscuring their faces from his view. “You want money? Jewelry? What?” He asks, angrily. “Whatever it is, take it.” He says hoping it’ll be that easy. “Take what you want and leave.” 

The man pointing the gun at Rey turns to Ben, gun included. “You think this is some basic fucking robbery?” He grunts out. “We don’t want your money or your jewelry?” He spits.

With both guns pointed at him, Ben begins to very slowly move towards Rey.

He has to get to her. Protect her. But where he moves the guns follow, both men following his every move.

“If you don’t want jewelry or money, then why are you here?” Ben asks calmly, finally reaching Rey. He moves to stand in front of her so the guns are pointing directly at him and not her. He steps back into her space to let her know he’s right here. He feels her grab his arm and tighten her grip, her way of letting him know she’s okay.

“That’s for the boss man to tell.” Rey’s original gunman tells him.

“Who’s the boss? And why are they sending you two to do their dirty work?” Ben asks as a way of distraction.

“That’s enough questions!” The gunman screams, irritated by Ben’s inquiry. “You’re coming with us. Now move out the way.” The gunman raises the gun higher. His intention clear.

Ben realizes they're going to shoot Rey, and that whatever these men, or their boss want, is him. And him alone. But he can’t leave Rey. He _won’t_ leave Rey. Not unless he can secure her safety. He’s sure he could take any one of these men, but with the third man at the door and no clue if any others are outside his office, it wouldn’t be smart to risk and try it.

“Just let her go and I'll come with you.’’ Ben negotiates.

“Ben, no!” Rey gasps.

“Funny. You think you have a choice here.” The man spits out, growing more irritated by the minute. “She’s not supposed to be here. We bribed that other little blonde assistant of yours to quit. Word around here is you go through assistants like you do underwear, and we told her to make her exit so convincing, you wouldn’t dare hire another.”

Ben remembers his previous assistant’s hasty and nasty exit. He was sure himself he wouldn’t hire another after her. But his mother had unexpectedly and persistently referred Rey to him, and insisted he hire her.

And Ben had learned pretty early on to heed and follow his mother’s request, for she’ll find a way to get what she wants, regardless. And she wanted them to work together. In the end, he’d done as she asked and hired her without an interview.He's beginning to regret that now.

“Now. I said move.” The gunman repeats, more menacingly, as he moves closer, putting his finger on the trigger.

Ben thinks. And tries to think fast on how he can get them out this, but he comes up with nothing that doesn’t ultimately result in playing Russian roulette with Rey’s life or his. But he has to try something, otherwise he’ll never forgive himself. So, he says the first thing he originally thought of, and hopes that it’ll work, or at the very least, buy them more time.

“You’re right.” Ben responds, trying his best to sound confident. “I didn’t hire another assistant. She’s here because she’s my wife. And I’m not going anywhere without her.”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry to leave y’all hanging, and that it took a long time to get this out, for a short filler chapter, no less. But next chapter will get into the action. I promise. This chapter is mostly told from Ben’s POV which is why it overlaps a bit with the last. This should be the only chapter that does this (overlap in narrative). Moving forward, Ben and Rey will be on the same page, narratively speaking. Mistakes are my own and will be fixed.

_Stupid._

Stupid; it’s all Rey can think as her heart continues its descent down into her abdomen.

She can’t believe she’s still in this horrible nightmare. The men who’ve decided to ruin and break their way into her and Ben's work space still have their guns raised toward them. But she can see the hesitant calculation on their faces as they ponder Ben’s last spoken words:

_“I didn’t hire another assistant. She’s here because she’s my wife. And I’m not going anywhere without her.”_

What a stupid, stupid man.

They may not be dead yet but, she’s sure they will be pretty soon. Or more so, her, for their assailants wouldn’t possibly allow _his wife_ to live if their intent is to take Ben. They wouldn’t want to leave any witnesses. They’ve made that clear enough.

His _wife._ She can’t believe he said that.

The man who yelled in her face turns to his partner with a look of uncertainty.

“The boss didn’t say anything about a wife.”

“What do we do?” The other man murmurs, not sure how to handle the situation now that they’ve been thrown this unexpected curveball.

“I say we still get rid of her.” The other replies, turning back to look at them with a sneer, and holding his gun up higher to make a point. “He could be bluffing.”

Rey stiffens and tightens the hold she has on Ben’s bicep. He’s still in front of her, shielding her from the gunmen’s gaze and aim.

“I don’t think the boss would like that. If we kill his… wife that’ll make cooperating with us less than likely. At least now we have some leverage that may come in handy later.” He argues.

Turning back to Ben he says, “Alright, Solo. We’ll play along. We won’t kill her. Yet.” He emphasizes with a wide smile.

* * *

Immediately after settling on Rey’s fate, he and Rey are thrusted into an all black tinted escalade parked right outside Black Kyber’s entrance.

Their assailants don’t even bother bounding them, keeping their guns raised at their heads as enough of a threat to keep them docile.They are outnumbered and out-armed so Ben will let them have their surge of power, for now, because he _will_ get Rey and himself out of this mess, no matter the cost.

He ponders on what they could possibly want if not money or jewelry. He knows he’s not the most well liked businessman. Or that he hasn’t been the kindest to everyone he’s come across. But he’s never done anything to warrant retaliation, especially not any in a manner as drastic as being held at gunpoint and kidnapped.

_Why do they need him? What do they want? Where are they taking them? And who is this ‘Boss Man?’_

All questions he doesn’t have the answer to but feels will be revealed in due time. He figures there’s no point in stressing over inquiries that he won’t get immediate answers to or are out of his control, so he focuses all his attention on Rey.

He looks over at her in the seat next to him. He watches as she clasp and unclasp her hands. She’s been very quiet and withdrawn since their night took its dark turn. Undoubtedly, her uncharacteristic behavior is justified, but it’s a complete contrast to the strong and bold woman he’s quickly grown accustomed to.

The moment Rey step foot in his office he could see why she came highly recommended by his mother. She came in shining bright with her beautiful wide smile and sun-kissed tanned skin, with an energy full of eagerness. And not the greedy type that radiated off desperation and flattery like all his previous assistants carried. No, she had an eagerness to learn and do right by her job and his company, and do it well.

It didn’t help that she was extremely beautiful, with her walnut shaped hazel eyes, delicate small freckled nose, and chestnut brown, shoulder length hair. Or that she’s kind, even going as far to make sure his other employees are well taken care of too. It’s why he pushed her so hard. He couldn’t allow his subordinates see him go soft. It would cause a scandal and put his reputation of being a hard ass in jeopardy, and that could ruin his business and how he operates it. But sure enough, Rey’s over-pour of light and goodness was just too contagious for him to ignore. And he found himself irritated, and pushing and edging her on with meaningless and outrageous demands just to see how far he could take it before she’d crack.

What started out as a game for his pleasure and benefit, ended with the joke being on him because her sunny disposition quicklyturned fiery much to his surprise. The day she bursted with unadulterated frustration and anger, and told him off in the middle of his office was the day he realized exactly why he liked to get a rile out of her so much; he wanted Rey.

He found her attractive the day she began working for him but that attraction quickly morphed into something else the moment she poked her little finger into his chest. When she threw his own damned command right back at him, only to turn away and proceed to tell him she was _going_ on - an unscheduled - break in her lilt British accent, leaving him seething with lust and sexual frustration, he knew Rey was going to be his.

That frustration never waned, only intensified as they continued working together, with every meeting of the eyes, everyclose encounter, and every order he barked her way. Since - what he refers to as - the office moment, Rey has made a point of picking and choosing exactly which demand she’d follow. It had become a game of sorts: give an order and see if Rey would obey or not. When it came to anything personal such as getting his coffee or ordering his lunch or anything of the like, she blatantly ignored him, only choosing to respond and follow through when his request pertained to anything strictly business.

Rey’s boldness simultaneously pissed him off and turned him on. She had some serious guts not following his direct orders. But he knew he wouldn’t do anything about it, and apparently so did she. She’s the best assistant he’s ever had and she clearly knew she had some type of hold on him because their game continued, and he couldn’t get enough of it or her. That’s why he arranged for personal training sessions with just the two them, without a chance of prying eyes and ears. Sure, the business side of her already very adept skillset was lacking, but it certainly didn’t require the all-day Saturday sessions he’d requested of her. He just had to be around her, and see where this little game of theirs would end.

Up until a few hours ago, right before their night turned harrow, they’d been having a fairly quiet and peaceful night. It wasn’t until Rey unbuttoned and removed her black cardigan, which revealed a forest green silk, sleeveless blouse, with a deep ‘V’ shaped cut following down the valley between her breast - not leaving much to his imagination - that set him off.

He was well on his way to overindulging in his whiskey, using it as a distraction every time she got up showing off her perfectly curved ass and smooth legs - that he wanted nothing more than to just touch, on full display. He could tell she was becoming just as flustered as he was but before either could act on their feelings, their nightmare started. Then came his next and only mission: protect Rey.

Ben saw the way the men boldly walked in his office as if they owned the place, only to stop mid stride to appreciate the backside view of Rey leaning over the front of his desk in her pencil skirt. The glass, recently topped with his third serving of whiskey, that he’d been about to drink, nearly slipped out of his hand. And he watched as Rey noticed his mishap, only to turn around to seek the source of his disdain and find a gun pointed right in her face.

Looking over at her now, she’s still looking down at her hands, opening and closing them, a clear sign of her nervousness. He places his hand over hers and she turns to look at him. He looks deeply into her eyes, the dim moonlight shining from the tinted windows showing bits of her hazel irises. He tries to put as much meaning as he can into his gaze, letting her know that she isn’t alone and he will do everything to protect her. Rey grasps his hand tighter, and gives a small, uneasy, smile letting him know she received his silent message.

Sitting back, he contemplates what life would be like if he’d taken time to date, more than he had in the past, instead of investing all his time into his business. Would he actually be married right now?He can’t help but think that if that were the case neither he or Rey would be in this car headed to god knows where for god knows what.

Would it have been to someone like Rey?

The more he ponders on it the more he realizes that he doesn’t like the idea of being with anyone other than Rey. In the short time they have known each other, she has managed to get under his skin in the best and worst way. But aside from their apparent attraction to each other and the little annoyances, they work really well together. And he _wants_ to keep her safe.

He’s never thought much about marriage before or has ever been in a relationship that felt worthy, or even close enough, to take that next big step with. But he feels Rey is definitely worthy of the title, and apparently his mother approves enough of her to refer her to him. His mother has never taking an interest in his daily business operations until Rey. When it came to him, she’s only concerned herself with his love life and well-being as her son.

Ben tries his hardest not to let the realization of what this all means knock him off kilter. His statement about Rey being his wife may have put them in an entirely new predicament, but at least it has bought them more time. So, he’ll _play along,_ and pretend as well. And he’ll make sure Rey does too. But something deep down tells him he may not have to pretend at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, Star Wars, Lucasfilm and/or any other unmentioned inspired works (companies/movies/tv shows/studios or titles) depicted in the above/following fictitious story. All rights belong to their respective parties. This writing is for fanfic reading entertainment purposes only. Do not copy.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr   
> https://anonimiss1.tumblr.com/?og=1


End file.
